NARUTO: Gaara and His Twin's Adventures
by cRizArayOung
Summary: Gaara has a twin? This happened because of a mistake committed. Who is his twin? What will he do in the series and how will he affect the flow of the story? It here it goes..
1. Where Am I?

This is a story that had happened because of a boy's mistake. If you're in his situation, will you take it as a chance or a burden you want to escape?

The boy whose name is Crizara was hooked with video games and watching anime. One of his favorite was the NARUTO series.

-Crizara writes a story on a scroll while inside his room.

Three years ago, I was walking down the street when an old woman held my arm to beg for some help. I was just a student and all I had was my savings which I earned to buy an original DVD of my favorite anime series. I told her sorry because I really had nothing to give. I left her but while walking away, I felt the guilt of taking the woman's beg for granted that's why I came back and gave a portion of my savings. The stuff I want to buy can wait and I will just buy it next time. The woman was very happy and gave me something. It was a dirty little box that looked like a ring container. I opened the box but it contained nothing. I asked the woman what was that for but she was gone. I tried to find her to return the box but I failed.

"I just ignored it and placed the box on my pocket then I felt something inside my pocket. Wow yes! I still have money and to my surprise it was still my exact savings. I paused for a while to think if I just had a weird day dream but I'm not. The dirty box was still on my pocket. I just thought I'm lucky and already went to the store to buy the DVD of my favorite anime series, "NARUTO". I went home immediately to start watching.

When I got home, I immediately switched the computer on and inserted the disc. The first episode began to play but something is bothering me. It's a smell of a burning wire. I thought my computer was going to explode but the smell didn't come from it. I found out that the smell was from my pocket. I panicked and wore my pants out. That was really weird then I remember about the old woman who gave the box. I checked my pocket to see if the box was still there. And to my horror the box is still there and this time it is clean and brand new. I felt excited and didn't mind what just happened a while ago so I opened the box.

The box contained a… "What? It's a flash drive?" But it's not an ordinary one because the body is made up of a genuine gold and a phrase that says "Realize Your Dreams" is inscribed. I felt more excited and didn't care if I am already insane or something. I just plugged it in the computer. The drive was installed successfully and when I opened it, there was only one folder named My Data. I opened it and then a program started to run. I canceled the program but it won't. I really don't know what to do. Maybe it's a virus and I rushed to unplug the computer but it didn't shut down. The monitor flashed a very bright light that I was unable to see, and then everything went black.

The next thing I remember is that I woke up and can't recall anything. I woke up in a place I don't know but I was sure I've seen it before. I stood and wandered around. There are tall buildings made up of woods and stones. The letters inscribed on walls and written everywhere was familiar. I'm sure it's Japanese letters. Wow! I can't believe the next thing right in front of my eyes. It is a mountain not too far away where five faces are sculptured. It seemed I already know where I am but I can't still remember anything. I glanced at the back and saw another great structure where a symbol that means "fire" is written. There's nobody in that place that's why I thought it was a ghost town but suddenly, a loud voice of a guy yelled at me asking, "Who are you?" He's at my back. I didn't look at him and ran away. While running, I realized that the guy was talking to me in Japanese that I understood for unknown reason. "Stop!" He was still chasing. "Alright then, Shadow Clone Technique!" then another guy was in front of me and grabbed me. I lost my balance and fell on my knees. There they got me. "Gotcha!"

"Whoa?... G-Ga- Gaara? What are you doing here?" the guy asked me...

What is he writing? Or Why is he writing such story?... to be continued...


	2. The New Me

"Ga-Gaara? What are you doing here?" I am speechless. He called me a name, the name of my favorite character. "I don't know you!" I pushed him and ran away. "Hey wait! I'm sorry Crizara! Come back here, I thought you're Gaara. Uhm no I thought you're an intruder because of you outfit!" shouted the guy. I still don't know what's going on. After calling me Gaara, the guy suddenly knew my real name. I only know a bit about myself and still can't recall everything. I managed to hide myself in an abandoned room. My confusion got stronger. "Just where am I?" I asked myself. I saw my face in a mirror and it's not a face of a human. "W-What's this? Who am I?" This is not me!" I tried to calm down but what I just have seen was really strange. It's not a face of a normal human. I got a pale skin, red hair, a tattoo and my eyebrows are missing. Then flash of lights suddenly appeared inside my head and it was painful. I lost my consciousness.

Behind my unconscious state was a nightmare. I was in a very dark place. A dark guy appeared and I hardly see his face. "Bring me back from the place I came from!" I told him. The guy laughed and said "I already did." "No! The… Right! The flash drive that a woman gave me was the reason. I was inside my bedroom then there was a bright light then suddenly I am here!" Those made me recall everything. "Now tell me how to go back." But after this command, the dark guy disappeared and I heard a voice calling me that woke me up.

"Crizara… Crizara." It's a female voice. I opened my eyes and saw strange but familiar faces. A yellow haired lady with a weird hair-do, a girl with a pink hair and a guy with an upright pony were all looking at me. "Are you alright?" asked the yellow haired lady. I just nodded. "Temari-san I believe he's fine now but he needs more rest." They all left the room.

Now I already understand. I am trapped in a world that I never thought would exist. This is really strange but I have to be adjusted and I couldn't stop the excitement. Those people I met a while ago, if I'm right was Temari, Sakura and Shikamaru. The guy who chased at me was Naruto. He did not recognize me easily because he just had returned from his long training. But I am still wondering how and why they knew my name and not just that because they even cared for me. I got up from the bed to wash my face. And while looking at the mirror, I realized that I really look like my favorite character. No more questions and I have to accept this chance. I have to pretend that I really belong here. But what is my mission here? I think this is the first part of the Shippuden Series. "Cool!" I told myself. But the problem now is that how should I socialize with other people here? Am I a ninja too? Do I have skills like the chakra and so on? If not then this will become a nightmare. I might get killed helplessly. But this is it and no retreat. The new me.


End file.
